


(I will find) Any way to your wild heart

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Edgeplay, Edging, First Time, Harringrove Week of Love, M/M, Modern AU, bed sharing, pretty much pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Pre-Relationship Billy/Steve go on a roadtrip but OMG there's only one bed!!Don't expect too much actual plot though.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	(I will find) Any way to your wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> This work was done for the Harringrove Week of Love 2020. The three tropes were modern au, edging and bedsharing. I tried to kinda include them all.
> 
> I got some stuff written for the next few days but no idea if that'll get finished in time. Fingers crossed.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. And sorry for the lack of beta-reading.

It's mid-July. Two weeks ago, Steve had somehow managed to first get really drunk and then really high while talking to Billy on the fair. He has no idea how Billy still had enough recollection of the night to know that they’d made plans together. With both of them not having done a proper summer holiday so far, they had apparently decided on a little road trip. And right now, Steve is riding shotgun in the Camaro, Wayfarers on his nose and dosing a little while Billy puts on yet another old Metallica record. Steve has no idea where they are going but it seems like Billy has some sort of destination in mind. And to be fair, this is already more fun than Steve has had the whole past year.

But driving is only fun for so long, especially in a car that isn’t that spacey. But no matter how many times, Steve adjusts his position, slides down or sits back up straight, his back is starting to kill him.

“Will you stop squirming over there? It’s annoying as fuck,” Billy grumbles, after turning the volume down a little.

“How much longer?”

“Are you for real now? We’re literally still in bumfuck nowhere.”

“My ass is killing me. All we did was sit all day, I wanna like, shake out my legs and then lie down in a real bed.”

Billy turns over to face him for a second before pointing out of the window. “You see that, Harrington? This place looks like a paradise for serial killers. Just saying.”

“Pretty sure, serial killers aren’t exactly targeting two guys traveling together.”

“Yeah, that’s what they want you to think,” Billy huffs. “I could do a couple more hours. Then at least, we’d be in a city.”

“Come on, I’m hurting here…”, Steve wines, trying to be annoying on purpose.

“Such a baby. Fine. The next motel I see, we’ll stop for the night. But if I end up getting a scratch on the car or something, your ass won’t be the only thing hurting.”

“Yeah, yeah, just find me a bed.”

Steve can practically hear Billy rolling his eyes. He leans his head against the window and hopes for a motel sign to pop up in the distance. It takes them another twenty minutes maybe until Billy pulls up at a motel. And Steve has to admit, Billy isn’t too far off with the serial killer vibes.

“Happy now?”, Billy asks when he gets their bags out of the trunk. 

“Let me see the beds first and then decide,” Steve says, stretching a little. 

“Oh, if they are shit, don’t think, I’m getting us to another place tonight. I’m not your fucking driver.”

“You basically are, aren’t you?”

“Only because you can’t drive stick to save your life and I don’t want you getting us killed,” Billy grumbles.

The old dude sitting at the reception clearly doesn’t expect any more guests because he looks half asleep when Billy and Steve walk up to him.

“We need a room,” Billy says, dropping his bags. 

Steve reaches for his wallet and gets his credit card out. Since Billy did all the driving, he’d already announced, he’d take care of stuff like this.

“You’re in luck boys. Only one left,” the man says. He turned around to face a bord with six hooks on it. Only the last one, with a brass six on top of it, is holding a key card. He takes it and puts it on the counter in front of Steve.

Payment is quick and easy and Steve already felt like he could be sleeping forever when they walk through the chilly outside and up to the sixth room. 

Billy yawns when Steve starts to unlock the door. “See,” Steve says with a smirk. “Time for a break.”

“Oh, fuck you, too, Harrington. I would have taken us at least another hour and —”

Billy stops once they are inside and Steve turns the headlights on. A queen-sized bed was standing right at the center of the room, pink flowers on the bedsheets. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?”, Billy groans.

It takes them a good half hour to figure out that neither of them will give up the bed tonight so they end up sharing. The bed is big enough to pretend this isn’t weird, although Steve is pretty sure, he won’t succeed with that. At least it is a mattress and that is already infinitely better than Billy’s car. Sleep comes to him eventually.

Steve wakes up at night because he’s turning over on his other side, suddenly very aware that he’s not in the comfort of his own bed. He can hear Billy exhale when Steve plants his face against his shoulder. 

“Shit… sorry,” Steve mumbles, getting a bit of a distance between them again. “You awake?”

“Mhm. Yeah,” Billy says. “This bed kinda sucks and not only because you’ve been going completely rogue in it for almost two hours now.”

Steve was glad the darkness of the room was hiding his blush. “Yeah, I’m getting poked by springs at like at least four different spots.”

“I think, our backs will probably be worse on the road tomorrow than they were today.” “Remind me to listen to you next time.” Steve yawns and pulls his blanket up further to at least pretend he was getting comfy.

“Gotta be more specific than that, Stevie.”

“You offered to drive to the next town. Next town means options. Means better beds usually. Like… imagine this was a king size…” Steve stretches a little until his foot pokes out from under the blanket and he decides it’s too cold for that.

He can hear Billy shift and exhale again. “Funny how in that little daydream of yours, we’d still be sharing,” he says, voice way closer than Steve had anticipated.

Steve swallows, immediately more awake than before. “I… didn’t say that. But interesting how your mind works.”

“Pretty sure you told me to imagine that this was a king size. Not two.”

“Semantics.” “Mighty big word.”

“Come on, leave me alone man. It’s whatever o’clock and I’m clearly exhausted.”

Billy chuckles at that and then Steve can feel his hand, softly stroking over his cheek. It was so unexpected that even the second after, he wasn’t sure if that had been a dream or not. “Sweet dreams, pretty boy,” Billy offers, and then he is turning on his other side and suddenly Steve feels like sleep has never been further away from him.

When Steve’s phone alarm goes off the next morning, it’s an annoying buzz, moving on the bedside table. Steve feels raw, aching and way too warm. He hasn’t quite figured out how to get to the noise and shut it off when the world started moving around him.

Of course, it wasn’t the world. It was Billy and he was right in front of Steve. 

Nancy had often called him an octopus or something because he ended up aggressively cuddling her during the night. But although he knew that little fact about himself, Steve would have never imagined himself draped over Billy Hargrove’s back, hugging a leg around his hips and an arm around his torso.

Of course, Billy is awake by now. He can’t not be with the awful noise still going off right next to them. Steve should do something but he was frozen in place.

“Listen, man, I appreciate a little action in the morning like any other guy but if you don’t plan on doing something with it, I’d appreciate you point your dick elsewhere, yeah?”

Steve cringes, hard. He lets off of Billy quickly, long arm reaching over to kill his phone once and for all. This time though, there isn’t any darkness to hide his blush and no escape in the small bed.

Billy turns around with an expression that was clearly in the realms of amusement, although Steve can’t quite read the full picture.

“Had a nice dream there, Harrington?”

“Fuck off, you know that’s like… a fucking normal human reaction to like… warmth and-”

“Yeah and so’s humping my ass or what?” Billy raises a brow.

“Listen, I’m sorry, alright?”

“Are you?”, “Billy hums. He turns over so he’s lying on his belly right next to where Steve is lying and desperately wishing for his dick to calm down. “Because-“ He reaches out and plants a hand on the bulge under Steve’s blanket. “I don’t know. You still look pretty excited to me.” Speaking of normal human body reactions, Steve closing his eyes when he feels the touch of Billy’s hand and then suppressing a moan must be one, right? Because if not he might be losing it.

He should ask Billy to stop but when Steve blinks his eyes open again, he can see how blown Billy’s pupils are and how his tongue is darting over his lips. 

Billy grabs a hold on the blanket and starts to pull it down in a slow manner.

Steve doesn’t stop him and watches as his shirt appears above it, then the line if his belly where the shirt has risen up. And then there is no hiding how much he’s tenting his briefs right now.

Billy licks over his lips and all Steve can think about is how he wishes Billy wouldn’t notice the wet spot forming at the tip.

“Billy,” Steve says, not sure of what he’s asking here. Not his dignity though, because that seems long lost at this point.

“Didn’t know sharing a bed with me got you this excited, pretty boy. Or else I might have offered sooner.”

Steve can only swallow at the implication. “Please,” he says.

“Can I touch you?”

Steve only nods because at this point, what is he supposed to do?”

Billy sits up straight now, his thigh brushing against Steve’s leg, as he gets his hands on the waistband of Steve’s underwear.

Steve’s eyes widen, when Billy pulls them down, both of them watching Steve’s dick springing free and bobbing a little. Steve can see a bead forming at the tip, slowly running down the head. He wishes Billy would act on his promise and touch him now because else he might die.

“Look at you, baby,” Billy says with a rough voice. “Fuck. I take it back. You can hump me with that thing anytime.” He winks at Steve.

Right when Steve has thought of a halfway sensible reply, Billy got a hand around his dick and gives him a slow pump.

It’s everything and causes Steve’s eyes to roll back almost into the back of his head. “Fuck,” he moans, hips bucking up in Billy’s saving touch.

“God, I’ve been wanting to do this forever,” Billy says, staring Steve down with dark eyes.

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.” Billy nods. “I mean, have you ever looked at yourself?” “Pretty sure—” Steve swallows around another moan. “Pretty sure you got that mixed up.”

“Should have done this sooner than, huh?” “Please, Billy.” Steve’s voice is awfully close to a goddamn whimper and he doesn’t miss the smug expression on Billy’s face, when he eases off the touch, barely brushing over the velvety skin of Steve’s dick now.

“Come on!”, Steve whines. “Don’t stop.”

“You see, it’s that, I don’t wanna waste this by rushing through, alright? Don’t you wanna find out how long I can keep that up and touch you before you can’t take it anymore?”

Steve’s not sure if that sounds like heaven or horrible torture but Billy is touching him again and it’s not that he’s going to tell the guy off who has a hand on his dick.

“Good boy.”

And that praise should not send as much heat through Steve’s body as it does. Steve fists his fingers in the horrible cheap sheets and tosses a little, trying not to completely lose it.

“Always wanted to get my hands on you,” Billy tells him then. “From the first time I saw you in the showers, I guess. Making us all look bad.” He chuckles. “But damn. After practice, when you’re all sweaty, stepping up under the spray, hissing under the cold water… that shit’s mouthwatering, let me tell ya. Wouldn’t believe how often I hurried out so I wouldn’t pop a boner right there. And you wouldn’t even fucking look at me.”

Steve looks at Billy from under hooded eyes. “Always looking at you. Like anyone could even try and miss you. You’re…” He exhales loudly. “Everywhere. Behind every corner. In the mall, at the pool, fucking grinding at me during practice and every time I think we’re getting close, you vanish.”

“Couldn’t chance and ruin this, could I?”

Billy leans forward and down and catches the head of Steve’s dick with his lips, while he keeps working the base.

To say that Steve is entranced by that, would be an understatement. He’s never watched anyone suck his dick like it was made of candy, tongue lapping over the slit, gently kissing him before hollowing his cheeks to suck.

Steve has no idea how close he is until that. He starts to groan and is already upset with not lasting longer when Billy suddenly pulls off of him completely and Steve’s dick gives a few disappointed kicks. Steve’s hands start to twitch as he wants to reach down and give himself the hint of a touch it would take to send him over the edge right now. He doesn’t though. And then, Billy places a hand on Steve’s chest and climbs over him to hover right above his face.

“You’re mean,” Steve says.

“You’ll thank me for this, pretty boy. Gonna make you come so hard, it’ll ruin you for everyone else.” Billy grins and then he leans down to catch Steve’s lips with a kiss. And like… Steve’s pretty sure he has never made out with someone who’s had his dick in their mouth first. Steve can taste it on Billy’s tongue but it doesn’t bother him whatsoever. Not with Billy’s fingers running through his hair and Billy moaning into his mouth.

Goddamn, Billy talks about ruining him and Steve has no doubt whatsoever, that he’ll do just that.

Billy kisses him until Steve has no idea where he is anymore. He doesn’t know what time it is or what day but his lips tingle so good and he can taste Billy on his tongue even when the other boy pulls back and smiles down at him.

Steve doesn’t know what hits him when Billy reaches down between them to get a hand on Steve’s dick again. It feels like a punch to the gut at first and Steve hisses with how sensitive he feels. It immediately bleeds into the best feeling ever though. Maybe it’s because Billy is a guy and he knows how to touch a dick or maybe it’s how his hands are bigger than a girl’s. Maybe this was entirely Billy though and Steve should stop thinking and enjoy that he gets to come along for the ride.

“Have you ever tried this?”, Billy asks with a husky voice.

“You asking me if I’ve touched my dick before? Or generally with a guy…?” Billy chuckles but it isn’t a cruel thing. “I’m asking if you’ve ever edged yourself.”

Steve feels a little dumb at first because he has no idea what the hell Billy is even talking about.

“You know,” Billy continues. “Jerking yourself off until you almost come and then stop. And doing it again.” He gives Steve a firmer squeeze along with that.

“Shit,” Steve curses. “No. I- never tried.”

“It’s fun. More fun together, of course.” Billy winks at him. “Now be good and tell me when you’re getting there, yeah?”

“Fuck, okay, yeah, I’ll try.” “Perfect,” Billy says and then he’ stealing another kiss off of Steve’s lips.

The thing is, Steve feels like he’s been close since the first time Billy started touching him. It’s tough to judge the buildup of his own arousal when everything is new and overwhelming to him. A few times, Steve whimpers and starts mumbling nonsense but Billy seems to be able to sense that Steve can take a bit more. It’s when he starts to buck in Billy’s grip, groaning, that Billy gets a firm hold on the base of his dick for a few seconds before letting go of him entirely.

Steve has no idea how he survives not coming again but everything feels like too much right now. He can’t form a clear thought, not even bothering with words right now.

But Billy is there and he’s petting over the side of Steve’s face and planting soft kisses on him, telling him “Good boy, doing such a great job.” And Steve feels like he’s melting. Like his body has lost all substance. 

“’ S too much,” he said. “Can’t… please.”

Billy shuts him up by kissing him softly and in his defense, it does add some ease to this. Steve clings onto Billy’s shoulders, his broad back and lets him do whatever he pleases as long as he doesn’t back off.

“Gotta tell me, baby. I know you can do it.”

Billy doesn’t stop kissing him now that his hand is back on Steve’s dick. He swallows each of Steve’s moans, every whimper with greed and licks into his mouth hungrily. 

It’s hard to focus on one sensation. Steve feels like he’s vibrating from the inside, buzzing out of his skin, at risk of flying away if it weren’t for Billy to keep him grounded.

“Close,” Steve finally admits against the corner of Billy’s mouth, shortly before his abs start to involuntarily crunch, trying to get the bit of friction he would need right now to come.

“So good. Doing perfect, baby,” Billy says and he looks like he means it. Steve’s vision starts to blur a bit as his eyes start to tear up. “Gonna reward you know. Do you wanna come on my face? Make a big mess? Or do you want me to swallow, Stevie?”

Steve knows that Billy doesn’t expect an answer because Steve’s not feeling articulate right now. When Billy makes his way down his body again though, Steve isn’t complaining a bit.

Billy’s mouth around his dick is a sight to behold, although Steve’s vision is still a little blurry. His legs are shaking when Billy takes him deep and swirls his tongue around him and it doesn’t come as a surprise that Steve tips over the edge immediately, clawing his hands into the sheets and Billy works him through it. He’s pretty sure if their neighbors weren’t awake before, they are now.

Billy wipes his mouth, pokes his tongue out and then winks at him, before getting off of the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. He does so before Steve can even think of paying back the favor but when Billy returns, his cheeks are a little flushed and he’s wearing jeans again. Steve turns over to face him.

“Holy shit… that was—” Steve swallows around the thick feeling in his throat, still a little bit out of it.

“Hope you didn’t mind that.” Billy looks a lot more sheepish than he did before, like their roles in this lost a lot of definition now. “Wanted to savior it, in case… you know?” Steve blinks a few times. “In case what?”

“I get that this is not… not what you’re doing. You’re all about girls and it doesn’t have to mean anything. We both a little on edge. Doesn’t change shit between us, if you don’t want it to. Not gonna drop you off at the nearest bus stop or whatever you might worry about.”

Steve sits up and reaches for his underwear because he felt like this conversation should better be held without his dick out. “You’re worried, I’m freaking out?”

“Pretty sure, the only guy ever putting a hand on your dick was you. Or Tommy is a fucking liar.”

“I didn’t do shit with Tommy,” Steve chuckles. “Not for a lack of opportunity though. He gets handsy when he’s drunk.”

Billy can’t quite hide his amusement although he still keeps his distance. 

Steve makes a point of overcoming that, getting on eye level with him. “I’m not freaking out. It’s literally impossible to hang out with you and not… start to think about this. I’m… I didn’t think it would ever happen but I’m not mad that it did. If you wanna stick to friends, that’s… I could do that. But it’s not what I want necessarily.”

Billy looks at him for a long time without saying anything. When he finally does open his mouth, it’s: “What do you want?”

“Get ourselves a bigger bed and take the day off.”

“You’re speaking one bed each?”

“Nope.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope, you enjoyed :)  
> Kudos/Comments are really appreciated.
> 
> And as always, you can talk to me on Tumblr @Confettibites
> 
> The title is taken from Wild Heart by Bleachers


End file.
